The present invention relates to a rearview mirror assembly, and in particular, but not exclusively, to an external rearview mirror for industrial vehicles. External rearview mirror assemblies for industrial vehicles are known to generally comprise a substantially C-shaped supporting element hinged at its ends to a side part of the vehicle body, and a mirror attached to a central part of the supporting element. At least one of the points at which the supporting element is connected to the vehicle body consists of a hinge adapted to define at least one preferential stable position of the supporting element in relation to the vehicle body.
Known external rearview mirror assemblies described in brief present one drawback. When the vehicle is in motion, vibrations are created and transmitted to the supporting element by the car body; here they are amplified due to its projecting position thus causing the mirror and the image reflected to oscillate.